SGMewMew
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Saphire Carter is your average off world traveling teen. But when she has to work with people she isnt very fimiler with i can get spice. It was also suposed to be a simple recone mission. But it turned out the be the greatest adventure ever. Review TTYL.
1. ch 1 new SG team

SG-MewMew

NO FLAMES And we are pretending they already know eachother.

Chapter 1

Hey no one said life was perfict. Or at least that is what I told myself walking down the long SG head quarters halls. My name is Saphire Carter. Ya I know what you are thinking she cant be Sam's daughter. Well I'm not. I am her long lost neese. I am 13 years old. I grew up in a little cardbord box in Los Vages. And that is acturly how she met me. She had disided to just take a walk. Thats when she saw me. A frightend girl living in a cardbord box. She took me back to the SGC where doctor Frasher took at good theral exame. And during the blood diagnosis she found out I was related to her. Defenatly not a daughter but a neese. I rounded the corner to the brefing room. When I got in their I almost turned arouned thinking it was the wong room then I saw Sam. "Take a seat Saphire you are just in time." Sam said smiling at me. The reson I had almost walked right out of there was because their were a lot of people I didnt reconise from my long walks with Sam throw the SGC. Their was five girls and three boys. The first girl I saw had Strawbarry red hair, chocolate brown eyes and a enthoseastic aurora. I dont know why but I can sence Peoples feelings and aurora. The girl next to her had blue hair, indigo eyes and well a almost bratty aurora. The girl next to her had a startling shade of green hair, emerald green eyes and a very shy and kind aurora. The girl after her had blond hair, topaze eyes, and a very hyper and child like aurora. But since she seamed to be about 8 years old I let that slide easly. The last girl the one that was closest to me had violet hair and blue eyes, her aurora was like a adult. So seriouse and obediant. She only looked to be about 15 or 16 years old. After looking at them I felt like going in a corner and sulking. Shy seemed so bright and radeint that my usualy proud and strong aurora died alot. And by looking at all of them that maid my silver hair and silver and green eyes look like nothing. I started to look at the men across the table. No not men boys they looked like they were my age. The first boy was ripped. And when I say ripped I meen it. His musles had Musles. He had short croped red hair and blue eyes and a almost blank aurora. Not even a hint of a smile or laught lines on his face. The boy next to him had a normal cut spike blone dew with choclate brown eyes. He aurora was a dreames aurora I can tell you that. The last boy was probly the cutest as far as I realy cared about. He had black curly shaggy hair with blueish green eyes. He aurora was somthing i couldent quiet put my finger one. Mabey close to a currious and adventuese but hey that was what I thought. I sat in the closest chair to same a good 3 seet away from the strange girls and boys. "Well I see you have knowtest our compony. I will introduce them in a circal starting with the girl and ending with the shaggy boy." Sam said smiling at me. For the last month I knew her she could read me like a book just as well as I could read her. Mabey that is where I got my abilitys. But I was sure I was just that easy to read. " There is Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zackara, Fred, Calabe, and Seth. every one this is Saphire. She will be leading this oporation." I remember what same had said earlyer. She said i was going to be leading a SG team for a off world mission but I thought that was with them and not a whole new group of people. "Hi," I said as confidently as I could. "Well the mission is simple. you will be going to some ruinnes of P3X5299. Together you will look for new gahool technology. Are we clear?" Sam spoke loud and clear. But it wasent her easy going Samantha Carter voice. She said it in her Major Carter voice. And to be honest that voice gets on my nerves sometimes. "You will depart in 3 houres. You are dismissed." Sam said and we left the breefing room.

( 3 houres later.)

We were all sutied up. Well exept for the girls they kept their regulare close on. The only differance was that now they each had a gun and amo. Personaly I didnt think that was a good Idea. Mostlikly they wont like who I run things. (In other words I will actuly make them work (And this i am mostly wored about mint for)Which i am sure they are not used to.) And I will probobly get shot in the leg. But if Sam trustes them I trust them. The gate was activated and I stared at the fluctuating wormhole. It looked beautiful like waves in the ocean. "SG-MewMew you are go." Jack O'Neall said on the loud speaker. I didnt pick the name Sam did. We walked up the platfofe the the star gate. I helld my breath and took the final step to what I didnt know was going to be the greatest adventure of my life.


	2. Long walk for a locked door

SG-MewMew

NO FLAMES And we are pretending they already know eachother.

Chapter 2

When we got the the planet it was like a desert. But the good thing is that the rewins werent that far away. The rewins were beautiful I couldent deni that. They looked like the Aztech architecture I had seen in the few books I read of Daniel Jackson. And the reson I read so few well realy their was 3 resons. 1 I was usulay of world. 2 When I wasent off world I was studieng ( I do not recremend your home schooling teacher to be Sam because she will work you to death.) 3 I could barley confince Jones to let me read them. He was so over protective of those bookes it was creepy. We started walking the to the temple. The hike was suppost to be about 3 miles one way. About not even a hafe mile into it. "Can we please stop." I herd Mint complan behind me. If their was one thing I didnt tolarat on my team it is complaining. "You are fine. suck it up." I said looking back and glaring right at her. "What did I say?" she asked Zackara. "From what I have herd she doesnt like to stop till she reaches the destonation." Zackara said to Mint looking shocked she didnt pay atention to their berifing befor i got their. Aparently they had a breffing about me so they werent suprized about how I ran things around here. The day befor Sam had given me a brefing about them. They were aparently on one other mission with SG-12 to Abidoes. Ofcores all I could think about that was 2 things. 1 I thought they baried their star gate. 2 They got to go to abidoes and I didnt. We were about hafe-way there when i herd Mints anoying voice again. "Again can we please stop." "No, i told you that alread." I said to her starting to lose my cool. When we finaly got their Mint was mumbling to Zackara. " I cant beleive how stubberin that hag is." Mint said smerking. "Mint I am in charge her I dont want to hear you say that agin!" I said stalking over to where she was standing. "Girls their is no need to fight." Lettuce said shaking and quivering. I could feel her consern for us. "ya this isnt worth a argument." Caleb said. I dont know why but he comed me more then Lettuce. " No, I will gladly say it agian. YOU ARE A BITCH." She screamed at me. " I DIDNT SERVIVE ON THE STREETS BRCAUSE I WAS A SOFT PANSIE." I screamed right back at her. I could tast our pure hatred for eachother. It was a nummig felling of my toung. "Oh I can so take you." Mint said confidently. "You couldent even If you tried." I remerked back at her. "That is it. MEW MEW MINT METEMORFPIS." She yelled and she turened into a blue bird freake. "I didnt know i was supposed to bring you home. Where is the welcome comitte." I said in a taunting tone. Telc had taught me hand to hand combate. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT." She yeld and lunged. I doged easly. " Is that all you got." I questioned her smoothly and commly. "Nope not close. MINT ECHO." she yelled and a blue glowing arow was headed right for me. but right befor we left the SGC Sam gave me a specil glove her and my granpa Caleb ironicly enought. He was a tokra. He joind and survived his cancer. I kissed the saphire stone on the silver fingerless glove. And befor my eyes a stunning blue blade with silver trim formed on my rist. I sliched the attack in hafe. "What the." Mint started. "A gift from my grandpa and Sam." I said winking at her. "Now what do we say?" I asked her smug. "Sorry for calling you a hag and a bitch." She said shrinking on herself. "And? " I asked. "And for asking for you to stop." Mint said still shrinking. "And." I said at my peek of confidance. " And for saying you were weak." She said getting about as small as she could get. But befor I could say And again. "And for questioning you leader ship. Happy." She yelled her confidance back. "Yes, Now lets get going." I said and we walked up the steep temple stairs.

When we finally reached the top the door was locked. "Weird most temples are wide open leving them vonerable to grave robbery." I said cocking my head to the right. "Mabey someone is home?" Pudding said bouncing up and down. "Lets pray they are not." Ichigo said so frighted at the thought her ears and tail poped out. I was breffed about them so Mint turning into a bird wasent realy a suprize. So this wasent eather. She covered them blushing. "We are in the middle of no where and we were breffed about that so their is no need to hide them." I said smerking. "I can bust the door down." Fred said helpful and cracking his nuckles. " I dont thing." but seth didnt even get to finish his sentence befor Fred charged at the door and flatend like a bug on a windsheld against the door. "Told you it wasent going to work." I said and walked over to disifer the text to open the door.

**Long chapter yay. **

**Saphire: yep and that is a good thing how?  
>MewMewAngel: I dont know and i dont care.<br>Mint: She just wants attention.  
>MewMewAngel: So do not and shut up and both of you say your lines.<br>Saphire: MewMewAngel does not own Star Gat SG-1  
>Mint: Or tokyo Mew Mew<br>Saphire: The only people i own are Saphire, Fred, Caleb (Not gradpa), Seth. And I own the glove I ware. Read and Reviw.**


	3. In the temple where Koreena lies

SG-MewMew

NO FLAMES And we are pretending they already know eachother.

Chapter 3

I finaly got the text disiferd. Well Seth did not me. I have to admit he is pretty smart. I found a toutch and lit it. the temple was beautiful inside no wonder it was locked. The walls were pure gold, their was a beautiful crystal blue waterfall. and not to mention full of treasure and gahool tecnology. "Ok we will split up into teams. Ichigo you are with Lettuce. Renee with pudding. Caleb with Seth. and Fred with Mint." I said i could taist Seths disopointment. "But what about you." Lettuce asked conserned for me. I had only known her for a few hourse and she already cared for me like a sister. I was touched no one looked out for me on the streets. "I can handel myself." I said winking. Then we heded out seprat ways.

A few houres later I came the the pure waterfall. There was a crystal blue lake so I desided to stop and take a drink. I saw in the distance the water was bubbling. I didnt like that so I moved on. Adventuly I found a pill of wepons. Their was one in paticulare I found ofly pequliar. There was 2 of them one for each hand. They had long silver blades. Lether coverd handes. And then about right where the elbow would come just short of a hook blade pointed out word. I had herd of them they were called cascades. they were my favoret wepon (Next to my glove ofcorse.) I picked them up. They were the just right for me. So I grabed them and some zats and stafe wepones and I heded back to the lake where we said we would meet.

**( With Mint and Fred.)**

I had to admit Fred was cute with his fire red hair and stunning blue eyes. I looked away when he turned to look at me. We got to a clear and beautiful streem. It was so beautiful. "We need to refill our cantines." Fred said and got the canteines unstraped from our napsacks. Fred was filling his cantine. And that is how my mess started. I wasent paying atteniton and befor I knew it I was pulled in the water. I saw a freeky snake like thing and started panicing. Then their was a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I thought it was over when I couldent move. But I did move and it wasent under my comand. That thing had me step out of the water. "Are you Ok?" Fred asked coserned. I tried to tell him what happend but my lips wouldent say the words I was willding the to say. Insted I said. "But of corse I just wasent paying atention to my footing." My body said comly and cooly but it wasent my normal hazy voice. It was cooler and smother. "Lets hed out to find Saphire." Fred said. I just noded well the snake did I was screaming tring to break free.

**(Back with saphire.)**

we were all waiting for mint and fred to come back. "I found them." Pudding yelled jummping up and down. I couldent pathem her energy. I saw them and Fred was carring everying no suprize. But Mint was soking wet. I wanted to ask then a chilling feeling came over me. I felt Mints aurora but it was less. Replaced by a evil aurora. I knew that feling destinktivly i felt it one other time. "GET DOWN!" I yelled at everone they looked at me like I was crazy then they saw I had goten out my new swords. I ran tords Mint and shouted. "Your not mint whats you real name." I demanded out of the gahool. I had her pinded on the nere by tree. "well I guess you diserve an ancer. I am Koreena and you will all die for not worshiping your god." She said comly and cooly. I could tell she was expecting us to bow or something. "False god." I corected and that realy pissed her off. My blades started glowing and I backed off for a seconded then a rush of water drenchted her even more. And ofcores that pissed her off even more. Whail she was distracted we made a run for the stairs. Up the stairs. And out the door to the stargate with her on our heails the whole time.

**Kishu: Can i come in now  
>MewMewAngel: Next chapter<br>Kishu: Thats what you said 2 chapters ago.  
>MewMewAngel: But this time I meen it.<br>(Gets closer to MewMewAngel then is comfiteable.)  
>Kishu: Please and promes<br>MewMewAngel:Yes now back up perv.  
>Kishu: What I am not alowed to hit on the authoress<br>MewMewAngel: That is corect now back off  
>(Backes off after stelling a kiss)<br>MewMewAngel: Thats it  
>( Kishu says lines realy fast)<br>Kishu: MewMewAngel does not own TMM or stargate SG-1. She only owns Saphire, Her wepones, and her team.  
>(MewMewAngel kickes kishu realy hard upside the head.)<br>Kishu: Ow  
>MewMewAngel: Please review<strong>


	4. Old friends

SG-MewMew

NO FLAMES And we are pretending they already know eachother.

Chapter 4

When we got to the gate I diled the emergancy adress Sam gave me and me alone. She told me that people on this planet knew the MewMews. When the wormhole opend eveyone when in without question. Mint/Corinna was too far behind to see the gate address. Thank god. I quickly ran into the the wormhole.

When we got to the other planet the wormhole quickly closed behind me. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked a little scared. "Sam told me you knew people here." I told Ichigo confused. "Oh no you didnt take us here." Ichigo moned. "Why whats wrong with it?" Seth asked confused as well. "Ichigo is that you?" I herd the voice but I didnt see who it came from. "Ya its me." Ichigo said hafe hartedly. "Who's the new peeps?" A nother strange voice asked. "Get out her befor they think they are hering things." Lettuce scolded. Then I saw them. They were strange but from the discription I knew who they were easly. "Your Pai, Taruto, and Kishu right?" I asked comely and cooly. "You know us but we dont know you." The one that looked like Pai said. "I am Saphire. And this is my team. Fred, Caleb, and Seth." I said mothining to them as I introduced them. "Well It good to see you all again." Kishu said flying right to where Ichigo was standing and kissed her. "Ichigo I didnt know you had a boyfriend." I said giggling. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Ichigo yelled at me. I still was laughting. "And kishu I am still with Aoiomicue." Ichigo said glaring at Kishu. It was aparent right away that she hated him.

"Well you are just in time. The festive is about to start." Taruto said smiling widly at Pudding. "Ah what festive?" I asked not sure that I wanted to know. "The festivel of lites." Kishu said getting all animated. "It cindove like prom for you." Pai said glum but still staring at lettuce. "And it turns out we dont have dates. So Ichigo will you go with me?" Kishu said his whole face litting up. "Do I have a choice?" Ichigo asked hopeful. "No. See you later then." Kishu said and vanished. " I am going to asume that Taruto wants to go with pudding and Pai with Lettuce." Zackara said. Their faces turened pink. "I would love to go with Tar-Tar." Pudding said jummping up and down. "Great see you." Taruto said and vanished. "I will go with you Pai." Lettuce said unshur. "Ok see you later then." Pai said and flashed off. "Uhh that was weird." I said rasing one of my eyebrowes. "You are telling me." Seth said and we started to make our way to the town.

**MewMewAngel: Short chapter I know but still funny.  
>Ichigo: If you call making me go to a dance with Kishu funny than yes.<br>Kishu: Yay I finaly got into the story thank you MewAngel.  
>(gets a little to close)<br>MewMewAngel: Just say your lines.  
>Saphire: MewMewAngel doesnt own SG-1<br>Ichigo: Or Tokyo MewMew  
>Kishu: But she does own her wepons<br>MewMewAngel: Thank for reading please review**


	5. Dance

SG-MewMew

NO FLAMES And we are pretending they already know eachother.

Chapter 5

Well their had to be something good about the dresses. Not. I hated the dresses we were required to whare. Actully I hated dresses peirod. The other Mews didnt seam to mind it. They looked like dresses down on earth. all the dresses were strapless. the only differnce was the color. I had silver and I am pretty sure you could gesss what color the dresses for the Mews were. I blushed when Seth saw me in the dress because he liked what he saw. I am used to people gauking at me because I was fast or strong not because i was pretty. So this was verry new. I absolutly hated it. The next time I saw Kishu I was going to hurt him. And I usuly dont hurt people out of somthing like this. Now I feel realy bad for Ichigo. Because she has to go to the dance with Kishu. Who did this to a girl. Crazy people aparently.

When we finaly got there it was dazzling. Twinkl lights fire light everyting. Ok maby a little cheezy was the apropreat turm. " Ichigo ready for our dance." Kishu said suger sweet. I didnt buy it. "Sure," Ichigo said sarcasticly. I didnt blame her. He was a perv and very pushy. I walked over to where my team was hanging out well Fred and seth realy. Ichigo was dancing with Kishu, Pudding was dancing with Taruto, Lettuce was dancing with Pai, Mint wasnt their, Zackara was dancing with Caleb. And they all seamed pretty happy exept Ichigo who was forced into her dance. Fred was sulking because Mint wasnt there. I didnt see what he was in her. "May I have this dance." Seth asked me a little embaressed and I didnt blame him. we were off world and we were celibrating with people we didnt know. "why not." I said and took his hand. We started danceing to E.T. by Katy perry. "Hey you stole my ipod didnt you." Ichigo acused Kishu. "Yep, It was the only way to make sure you liked the music." Kishu explained "Perv and a stalker," Ichigo mutterd under her breth. I had to giggle. They bickerd like a cupple. And they definatly werent that. Then the song changed into somthing slower. It was Enchanted by talor swift. I loved this song. It was nice. I felt like I was floting on air when I was dancing with Seth. I knew we could never be together though. I was expeted to have sirtan tasts because I was the kneas of Samatha Carter. Major carter. It realy sucked somethimes.

After the party was over we when to sleep.

_meanwhiel..._

Corena was on a gahool ship whaiting for departure. She was ranked under Anubis like most of the minor sistum lords. To aviod getting blasted into a million pecies of corse. If you think she was going to stay like that then you are sadly mastacken. She was just biding her time for the right moment to overthrow anubis and control all the sistum lords.

**I dont know why but all sistume lords are bloodsucking parisites. I dont own TMM or stargate just Fred,Caleb,Seth, Saphire, her cresent moon blade, and her cascades. PLEASE REVIEW ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY!**


	6. Next planet She is driving me crazy!

SG-MewMew

NO FLAMES And we are pretending they already know eachother.

Chapter 6

The next morning we packed our bags and headed for the star-gate. Unfortunately Pai, Taruto, and Kishu tagged along for the whole jounie! "This is great it will be like old times again." Kishu said too happy throwing his arm over Ichigo's shoulder oh so casually. She got his arm off her pretty quick. I just had to giggle. The fighting between those too was too funny. I will be sure interesting with him along. Pudding and Taruto kept playing the whole way to the gate. Pai and Lettuce were exchanging shy and embarrassed glances, when one knotted the other had knotted the staring they quickly looked the other way and blushed. Now Caleb and Zackara were an nother story. They thought we didn't knotted but they were holding hands all the way there. Pore Fred was all down in the dumps. I think he had a crush on Mint, and now she is a blood thirsty gahool he was crushed. I would be too. I tried to keep my eyes away from Seth but every now and then I couldn't help it. After that one night I don't think anyone could help but stare at their dance partners. To be honest I didn't know where we were going to go. But I knew it was going to be far away from here. I just don't think I could stand this place any more. I diled a random address. one of many I memorized and prayed No gahoold where there.

_Meen while..._

_I cant believe i let them get away. I thought to my self. "Get out of my head." the pest called mint yelled in my head. "Be silent." I yelled mentally back at her. "Make me!" she yelled back. she was a fighter I could sence that. "Give me back my body." She fought even harder and for a second she had her body back. But I quickly got it back. She was strong getting stronger. Did that make me weak. No it didn't it just met that she was stronger. She just ajusted quick. Not to mention the fact she has blue lorikett in her vains. Which ment bird like qualities. that was not always fun to exparment with. All gahools were naturly curiouse. I had had too many acsidents with her mew powers. She even shot my comander. I wish I had picked a diffent host. "Giving up." Mint said glouting about the fact she mad me frustrated. "NO." I yelled out lound. All my coliges looked at me like I was crazy. I fell to my knees and clenched my head in pain. I screemed.  
><em>


End file.
